


Priority: Earth (one shot)

by mattygra



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattygra/pseuds/mattygra
Summary: what The ex Cerberus SR2 team was doing during Priority Earth





	Priority: Earth (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> another older short that I've only had on tumblr

Hammer’s spearhead advance on the conduit had been devastated by Harbingers arrival. Colonel Cole was attempting to reorganize the survivors, yet the rest of the line was holding thanks to support in the area of the retreat by groups of Asari commandos and Salarian STG teams led by Captain Kirahee holding the line while the former students of Grissom academy provided support.

All across London the battle continued the unified Species of the galaxy fought side by side, a swarm of Rachni assisted a beleaguered squadron of Mako’s. The Krogans under Wrex’s leadership charged into a wave of oncoming reapers, smashing their way through with brute force.

There were even reports of a group consisting of An Asari Justicar, A krogan, A human mercenary, A biotic who had been teaching at Grissom Academy, two ex-Cerberus officers who had all been on the SR-2 Normandy being in the thick of the fighting.

In space the battle was just as fierce. The Geth and Quarian ships flew together. The destiny ascension led a group of ships to support the alliance third fleet and Turian Battleships supported human frigates focussing fire on specific Reapers.

Admiral Hackett watched the battle rage from the bridge, they were throwing everything they had against the reapers yet even that wasn’t enough if they couldn’t activate the Catalyst the entire galaxy would be lost. It was then, with the military on the brink that the citadels arms began to open and cheer went through the crew on the bridge.

”They did it! Someone made it through.” Hackett breathed a sigh of relief before sending out a fleet wide signal. “This is Admiral Hackett, the citadel is open protect the catalyst at all costs we have to get it in position.

As the ship docked the waiting began. The gamble was close to paying off all that was needed was for whoever had made it to the citadel to launch the weapon and stop the reapers. After several long moments a wave of red energy tore through the reaper forces destroying everything with Reaper Technology but leaving everything else untouched. A cheer sounded through the forces on the ground yet the soldiers fighting alongside Geth were shocked as the wave also affected the Geth leaving each of them inert and non-responsive.

With the battle over the group who had first gathered for the Suicide mission against the collectors raced to the conduit, inside a rubble strewn area of the citadel they found the bodies of Admiral Anderson and the Illusive man

“Do a scan of the area Shepard has to be somewhere,” Zaeed growled.

As the group began scanning the room with Omni tools Kasumi pointed to a pile of rubble. “There there’s a life sign.

Despite the exhaustion from the battle the group began lifting off rubble Grunt carefully lifted the commander from the rubble, get her out of here. Miranda ordered, we need to get the Admiral and the Illusive man out as well

You’ve got to be joking after everything you want to take that bastard with us.” Zaeed snapped

“Yes let the galaxy see that he’s dead, let them see what he became.” 

“Well it’s your call” Zaeed replied “and it’s a reason.” He grinned holstering Jessie for the first time in that long night.

Several minutes later the group were back in London and Miranda sent out an open comms message

“This is Miranda Lawson, we need immediate medical attention at the conduit. We’ve found Shepard. She’s alive!”


End file.
